Island of Doom
by HMFarmForever
Summary: Bo, Ariella, and Pascal are stranded on this deserted island! Will they be able to escape the island before the Komona tribe captures them? Or will Bo and Pascal learn how to deliver a baby? Continuation of My Dad's Best Friend.
1. Chapter 1: First Regrets

Chapter 1: First Regrets

"Ariella. Ariella, Wake up." Bo said as he shook me gently awake.

My eyes slowly opened, and I sat up and yawned.

"Ahh... She's finally awake, heh?" Pascal asked.

"Ariella. Are you okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Why?"

"Well... You slept for quite a while... It's nearly noon." Bo answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?! There's so much to do! What-"

Bo grabbed me and sat me back down with my back against the wall.

"It's okay." he said with a smile. "Calm down. Pascal and I have everything under control."

"Aye. That we do." Pascal said smiling "Now come sit over here lass. I just finished cookin' the fish."

I sat down in front of the little bonfire in front of Pascal. Then Bo sat down right beside me, and Pascal handed us both a plate.

We ate oranges, coconuts, and Salmon for breakfast... I mean... lunch.

"So have you started building us a house Bo?" I asked as I took bite of Salmon.

"Yes. I have." Bo said.

I nearly choked on my fish. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I already collected nearly all the wood and stone for both Pascal, and our new home." he explained.

For some reason, my heart seemed to flip when he said _"our home"._

"That's great!" I said happily.

"Yeah... But aside from that good news... I'm afraid we have another problem..." Pascal said, not looking up from his plate.

Bo and I both turned our attention towards Pascal.

"I checked the ship this mornin'. And I'm afraid that it was nearly destroyed in that storm last night..." he said sorrowfully. "It'll take moths to repair it..."

At first I wasn't really worried about what Pascal said. I mean... didn't the Harvest Goddess _want_ me to stay on this island?

But then the meaning of his words hit me. There was no way off this island!

My eyes grew wide, and my stomach twisted.

I began to choke and cough.

"Ariella! Calm down! Are you okay?" Bo asked as he handed me one of the bottles of water from the ship.

"I-I'm fine." I choked. "Just s-shocked."

"Aye." Pascal said. "Luckily, the storm didn't sweep away all our luggage. We still have a few bottles of water, some tools, and some kitchen utensils."

We all finished eating in silence.

"Now if you two will excuse me." Pascal said once he had finished. "I have some important business to attend to."

"I just... Can't believe it." I said to Bo once Pascal left.

"I know... It is unbelievable." Bo said.

I sighed and then looked at Bo and gave him a kiss. "Well, let's make the best of it." I said happily.

"Yeah." Bo said as he stood up. "I need to get back to work. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah." I said "I'll just clean up a little around here. Then I'll go see if I can find anything for dinner."

"Okay." he said happily. "Come and get me if you need me. I won't be that far away."

"Okay." I said as I watched him turn the corner.

I sighed happily.

"_This was my island! And I'm going to make some thing of it!"_ I thought to myself.

I began to clean up when something sailed past me, and then landed beside me.

It was a note attached to an arrow!

I looked all around, but didn't see anyone.

I opened it up and read it.

I felt my heart stop.

It said this:

"_If you value your lives. You'll get off this island. NOW!!!_

_-Signed,_

_Komona Tribe"_


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Friendly Neighbors

Chapter 2: Not so Friendly Neighbors

I took another swing at the tree and watched it fall down swiftly towards the ground.

I heard a faint noise yelling, as I wiped the sweat out of my eyes.

"Bo! Bo!" it said.

It took me a while to recognize their voice. It was Ariella!

I dropped my ax and began in a dead run, straight for her.

"Ariella! Are you okay?!" I asked franticly once I got there. I quickly scanned over her to check for bruises or wounds.

"R-read this." she said, choking on her own tears. She handed me a wrinkled note with a whole in the center.

I quickly read it, then felt my blood boil with anger.

Someone was trying to scare us off the island! AND THEY TRIED TO HURT ARIELLA!!!

I slammed my fist on the cold, hard stone wall.

Ariella started crying uncontrollably. I quickly knelt down and tried to comfort her.

"We're gonna be okay." I said. Though I wasn't sure if I believed myself.

"I know..." she said through sobs. I gently kissed her on her head.

"What are we going to do?" she asked once she stopped crying.

"I don't know. We can't do anything until the boat is fixed." I said.

"No." she said, pushing her fist into the ground. "I'm not laving the island. This is **my **island! If the Harvest Goddess didn't want us to be here, we wouldn't be here!"

Her eyes burned with rage and her word sang with confidence.

I love it when she's fired up. She looks even more beautiful than when she's calm.

"I know." I said as I gave her a hug. "But promise to be careful. Okay?"

"Okay." she said happily. Then she gave me a kiss and I felt my heart soar.

"I gotta get back to work." I said, pulling myself away.

"Okay. I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." I said. And I meant it; with all my heart.

I went back to where I had been keeping the lumber and stone and quickly checked over it.

I still had 75 pieces of wood, and 60 pieces of material stone.

I was only 15 pieces of wood, and 20 pieces of stone away.

I began chopping down more trees, and by sundown, had more wood and stone than I needed.

"That should be it for today." I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

I put all the stone and wood in my material box I had made after lunch.

Then I locked it and hid it, so that only I could find it.

Even if they had been watching me, they couldn't find it.

They wouldn't of seen the box unless they stood exactly opposite of where I was standing. I made sure of it.

I grabbed a few coconuts, some bananas, and a pineapple, then headed back towards the cave.

Ariella and Pascal were already cooking fish over the fire when I got there.

"Hey Bo! Just in time!" Ariella said happily. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Smells good." I said as I sat down in front of the fire.

"How much longer till we start construction?" Pascal asked.

"Tomorrow." I said as I began to cut open one of the coconuts.

"Ariella..." I said quietly as I quickly looked around. "You uh.... Haven't run into anymore trouble have you?"

"No." she whispered back as she flipped the fish.

"Good." I said as she handed me my plate.

We ate in silence. By the time we were done, it was about 8.

"Well." Pascal said as he stretched. "We better be hitting the hay."

Pascal laid against one of the cave walls, and Ariella and I laid against the one opposite from it.

"Night." I said, felling my eyes grow heavy.

"Night." she said as she put her head on my shoulder.

Then we both drifted off to sleep.

***

I woke up later that night and saw a blurry face that I did not recognize.

The figure became afraid, and quickly ran out before my vision could focus.

I felt something scratching my throat and looked down to see what it was.

It was a rope!

Our mystery guest had been trying to strangle me!


	3. Chapter 3: New Plans

Chapter 3: New Plans

When I woke up the next morning, Bo was sitting straight up, eyes wide open.

There were huge dark circles under his eyes, so I could tell he didn't get much sleep.

He was wringing a small piece of rope in his hands. What had he been doing with it?!

"Bo?" I asked tiredly as I touched his arm.

"Ariella?!" he said excitingly, turning his attention towards me. "Thank God your all right!"

He grabbed me and pulled me close in a hug, and he did not let for a while.

Once he let go, I asked, "Bo?! What happened to you?"

He put his head in his hands, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know that threatening note you got yesterday?"he asked me. I nodded.

"Well, I saw who had sent it to you. Or at least, one of the tribe members." he said.

"You did?!" I exclaimed. Now we had a face to go with the crime!

"Yes. But not very clearly..." he said sadly. My heart sank.

"He... He tried to strangle me." Bo said, looking down at the rope. "I couldn't go back to sleep after that... And risk him trying to hurt you."

"Oh Bo..." I said as I gave him a hug.

"It's okay." Bo said. "Is Pascal up yet?"

"Aye. He is." Pascal said as he yawned. "You don't look like ya got much sleep last night."

"No I didn't." Bo said as he looked down at his hands.

Then Bo told Pascal about the night before and the threatening note.

Pascal's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my..." he said as he rubbed his eyes. "That is a problem."

"From now on. We'll have to keep watch. Pascal and I can rotate out by every hour or two. At least until I've built our new houses." Bo suggested.

"That there is a mighty fine idea!" Pascal said as he stood up. "Now let's get ourselves a quick breakfast and get to work!"

Bo and I went and collected bananas, oranges, coconuts, and grapes, and headed back to camp.

We all quickly ate, and Bo and Pascal went off to work, while I stayed back at camp.

I watered the herb garden, cleaned up from breakfast, straightened up the camp, and then went fishing for our lunch and dinner.

***

"Wait for it... Wait for it... NOW!!!" I yelled as I felt the fish hook on.

"Gotcha!" I yelled. It was a big salmon.

"That should be enough for today." I said.

I picked up the bag of fish and headed for camp.

I cleaned the salmon and started a small fire.

I put the salmon in the pan and began to cook it.

I added a little salt, that was in a paper bag in the ship, and a few herbs.

I did the same for the other two fish, and once I was done, Bo and Pascal were there.

"That smells good!" Pascal said as he sat down and picked up a plate.

"I got some fruit to go with it too." Bo said as he sat down and handed me the an opened coconut.

We all ate and chatted.

"I'm nearly done with your house Pascal. It should only take me a few more hours to finish it." Bo said happily as he took a bite of an apple.

"That's a bit of good news there." Pascal said. "I've nearly finished my repairs on the ship. Should be done in a day or two."

"Great!" I said.

"Well I've got to get back to work." Pascal said as he stood up.

"Me too." Bo said.

Once they left, I began cleaning.

Once I had finished that, I began to cook dinner.

"Done." I said. "But... Where are Bo and Pascal?"

"Ariella." I heard Bo say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Follow me. And close your eyes!" he said.

I closed my eyes, as he had commanded, and had Bo lead me.

"Okay. Open your eyes." he said.

I opened them.

And what I saw, was a big, beautiful home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arguement

Chapter 4: The Argument

Her eyes widened as I opened the door to our new house.

"Bo..." she said softly.

"It's not quite done yet... I've only really finished the outside... I still haven't finished pluming, electricity, and heating..." I admitted.

"Oh... Bo... It's beautiful..." she said admiringly. "How did you get this done so fast?"

"Well..." I began as I sat down and leaned against one of the walls. "Originally, I was going to make two houses, one for us and one for Pascal. But after last night's incident... I figured none of us should be alone. So I just made the house even bigger."

"It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, and one living room." I continued. "Of coarse... Until I get the electricity working... We'll still have to eat outside."

"It's perfect." she said as she sat down beside me. "The perfect place to raise a family."

Her last sentence made me jump a little.

"What?!" I asked, springing up.

"A family." she repeated.

Really? Now? She wants a family NOW? Why now?

"B-B..." I stuttered as I rubbed my head.

"Bo... Calm down." she said as she stood up. "I don't mean now. I think we need to get the island a little farther before we do that."

Oh thank God. I don't think I'm ready for a kid just yet.

"Wait. Why are you so against having a family?" she asked.

"I'm not against it. I just don't think I'm ready." I said frustratingly.

"Why wouldn't you be ready?" she asked.

"I just... I don't... I'm not really sure... I just..." I tried to say.

"You just WHAT?!" she asked near tears.

I didn't answer. Why wasn't I ready? Maybe... Maybe I was just scared... Scared of the responsibility being a dad is. Dale was the closest thing I ever had to a dad.

"Well?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just misunderstood you. That's all." I said.

"No..." she said quietly, almost in a whisper... "It's something more than that. And you know it."

I grunted frustratingly.

"I'm gonna go get the fruit." I said.

I didn't realize, until I came back, that Ariella was remarkable pale. And she looked as if she was about to puke.

"Ariella?" I asked. "Are you okay? I'm sorry... I guess I... I guess I..."

I took a deep breath. "I guess I'm just afraid of being a father. I never really knew my father. He and my mother died when I was very young. I had to live with my Aunt. When I was eight, she sent me to Waffle Town, so I could learn how to be a carpenter. It was my dream. About a year later... She died of pneumonia..."

I swallowed hard.

"She was the only family I had. After that, Luke and Dale were the closest thing I had to family... Until I married you..."

"Bo..." she said, not looking up. "I-I'm sorry... I don't know what's been up with me lately. I'm just feeling horrible."

"It's okay." I said as I pulled her close to me.

She cried into my shirt for a few minutes and then looked up at me.

"I love you, Bo. More than anything."

I kissed her and then said, "I love you too, Ariella."

A few minutes later, Pascal walked in.

"Dinner's ready." Ariella said as she quickly dried her eyes up.

She got the fish and fruit out of the little cabinet I had made her.

"Tell me lad. Was she surprised?" he asked me as he sat down on the hardwood floor.

Ariella nearly dropped the food. "What?" she asked.

"Before lunch, Pascal and I had decided to surprise you. I said _his_ house was almost ready. But our houses are together so his house is our house." I explained.

"Oh." she said, still a bit confused.

"Yes. She was amazed." I told Pascal.

"So uh... how's the ship doing?" she asked.

"Great!" Pascal said as he took a bite of fish. "I should have it done before lunch tomorrow."

"Great!" she said with a weak smile. But I could tell she really was exited. She was just sick.

"I'll get a list of things we need, and then I'll give you the money to cover it." she said.

We all ate and chatted merrily inside the house.

We had no idea, that we were being watched.

**Author's Note:**

"**I do not know if the story about Bo's family is true. I made it up based on the situation.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter." And sorry this took so long to get up. Fanfiction hasn't let me **

**log-in until today.**

**-HMFarmForever**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations

Chapter 5: Preparations

I woke up the next morning and felt sick to my stomach.

I didn't want to get out of bed. I just wanted to lay there.

But I knew I couldn't do that. So I eventually dragged myself out of bed.

Bo and Pascal had gotten up early that morning, so breakfast had already been made.

I ate what they had left for me, than got ready on that list.

We were going to need a lot of things if I wanted to save this island.

Here's what I eventually got:

"_**From the Stores:**_

_-Bottled Water_

_-Oven_

_-Fridge_

_-Frying Pan_

_-Seasoning Set_

_-Fruit Tree Seeds(All)_

_-Vegetable Seeds(All)_

_-Wheat Seeds_

_-Mixer_

_-Cutting Board_

_-Rolling Pin_

_-Pot_

_-Large Bed_

_-Normal Bed (which was of coarse for Pascal)_

_-Table_

_-3 Chairs_

_-Sofa_

_-Watering Can_

_-Hoe_

_-Sickle_

_**From my Mom:**_

_-Milk_

_-Butter_

_-Cheese_

_-Eggs_

_-Flour_

_-Mayo"_

Bo and I had the money to cover this stuff, of coarse. We had both saved up a lot before the trip.

I don't know why we didn't buy this stuff before we came, but I'm glad we didn't.

I also asked that he'd tell my parents we were alright. And that he'd spread the word about the island.

Once I had finished my list, it was nearly time for lunch.

I quickly ran to the shore and fished up three good sized fish, than raced back to the house to cook them.

I quickly cooked it all up, and once I was done, Bo and Pascal were here.

"Nice day, huh?" Pascal asked as he came and sat down by the fire.

"I'll say!" Bo said.

I smiled and handed them both a plate.

I served my self, and before I knew it, all of my food had disappeared. And I was still hungry.

I waited until Bo and Pascal went back to work, and then I went and fished five more fish.

I cooked them all and ate two of them. But I was still hungry!

And I wanted chocolate. So badly!

I fought off my craving for chocolate and went and ate a few coconuts, an apple, and three pears.

I went back to the house, deciding that I would never be full.

So I decided to write a letter to my mom instead.

Here's what it said:

"_Dear Mom,_

_How are you? How's dad? What's been going on lately in Waffle Town? How's Bear? Give him my love and an apple please! Everything is great here. Bo has already built us a house, even though he hasn't finished the electricity or plumbing yet. But we both know that carpentry is his strong point, not wires and pipes. Anyways... Anything new happen there? We've had a few visits from our not-so-friendly neighbors, but other than that everything has been perfect! (Well other than the storm)Well I love you! Tell everyone I said hi!!!_

_Sincerely with Love,_

_Ariella_

_P.S. Don't tell dad or Bo, but I think I may be.... oh never mind. HUGS AND KISSES!!!"_

Once I had finished reading over my letter to mom, Bo and Pascal were home with the fruit.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile. "Dinner's ready!"

"Great! I'm starved!" Bo said as he grabbed a plate.

Then we all followed his lead and began chowing down.

"The ship is all finished!" Pascal said happily. "I even inspected her, inside and out! I'll be ready to leave in the morning."

"That's great Pascal!" Bo said after he finished his bite of fish.

"I got the list all ready!" I said as I happily handed him the paper.

"Oh! And here is a letter for my mom." I said suddenly.

"I'll be a sure to give it to her!" Pascal said happily.

"It's going to be so different here without you!" Bo said.

"Aye. Same to you lad. But I won't be gone for more than two weeks!" Pascal said happily.

Once we had finished eating, Bo went outside to clean the dishes.

When he came back in a few minutes later, he had note in his hand.

"It's from the Komona Tribe!" he said.

"What do they want now?!" I asked, a little agitated. But then I noticed that this one was in different handwriting.

Here's what the letter read:

"_Dear White Men,_

_Please forgive us for this terrible misunderstanding! If you would let us, we would like to welcome you to the island properly. Thanks again for understanding._

_ Signed,_

_The Komona Tribe Chief"_

Now I was confused. Did they want War or Peace? Why would someone send a threatening letter, and then send a request for peace? It didn't make sense.

Suddenly I felt dizzy.

I put my hand on my head and felt the world around me spin.

"Are you alright Ariella?" Bo asked distantly, or at least, it sounded distant.

"I think ya need to lie down lass." Pascal said.

"I don't feel so-" I began to say.

Then I fell to the floor with a bang. And everything went black.

"Ariella!..." Bo said.

"Help me get her into bed." Bo said.

And that was the last thing I heard.

**Author's Note:**

"**Sorry this got up so late. We just finished the TAKS Test and my brain was fried! It wasn't that hard, but reading all day just blows ya! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll post the next one soon, I promise!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Pascal leaves

**Author's Note:**

"**Sorry my updates haven't been constant lately. I've been working on a project all week and have been exhausted. Here's Chapter 6, I'll try to get Chapter 7 up ASAP."**

Chapter 6: Pascal Leaves

I sat beside Ariella and watched her se nervously.

Ariella had passed out cold last night. And I was going to be up when she came through.

"Bo?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes?" I asked, immediately by her side.

"Has Pascal, has he left yet?" she asked.

"No. He wanted to wait until we were sure you were okay." I answered as I held her hand.

"I-I need to speak to him, before he leaves." she said as she tried to sit up.

"Shh. Shh." I whispered as I made her lay back down. "It's only two in the morning. He's not leaving until seven. Get some rest."

She lied back down and looked up at me and said, "You need some sleep too."

I smiled and laid down beside her. She definitely had her father's sense of humor.

I woke up the next morning and quickly made breakfast. Pascal was up next.

"Hey Pascal." I said once I saw him walk in.

"Morning lad. It's a great day for sailing? Hey?" he said as he sat down at the table.

I handed him a piece of paper and he stuck it in his pocket. It was a list.

I had asked Pascal to get coffee, tea, and a chicken.

I was almost done with Ariella's chicken coop.

Once I had finished breakfast, Ariella walked in.

"Hey guys." she yawned.

"Morning Ariella." I said as I served her a plate.

"Morning lass." Pascal said.

We all quickly ate up and then went to the dock to say our good-byes.

"Bye Pascal." I said as I firmly shook his hand. "We're gonna miss ya!"

"Same to you lad." he said.

"Bye Pascal." Ariella said. Then she whispered something in his ear.

"Will do lass. Will do." he said.

"Come back soon, Pascal." she said as she gave him a hug.

"I'll only be gone for a week or two." he said, returning her hug.

He climbed on his ship and began to sail off.

Then, he remembered something.

He turned around and yelled, "I promise I'll find someone to live on the island before I come back!"

I could tell Ariella was excited. I was too. But this meant I had more work to be done before Pascal returned.

I sighed. Oh well. More work was a good thing, right?

I turned to Ariella and asked, "So what did you tell Pascal?"

Her face grew red and she turned away.

"I-I'm gonna go catch lunch." she said. "S-see you later!"

I sighed. What was she hiding?

I brushed it off and got back to work.

Ariella's chicken coop wasn't going to build itself.

***

"Hey Ariella!" I said once I got home with the fruit for dinner.

I had finished the coop just a few minutes before lunch.

"Hi Bo!" she said, looking up from the fire. "Man. I can't wait until I can cook this in an oven!"

"Sure beats sitting in the dirt over a hot bonfire." I said as I sat next to her.

I noticed that she had a strange look in her eye. She was hiding something. Something big.

"You okay?" I asked as I looked at her flushed face.

"The uh… Komona tribe… or at least one of them… came." she said nervously.

"What happened?! Did they do something to you?!" I asked.

"No. He uh… was in our house. He was… looking for something." Then she broke into tears. "He told me not to tell anyone. But I just had to. Bo, I… I'm scared."

I let her cry on my shoulder and I tried to calm her down. "It's okay. We're going to be okay."

At least, I hoped we would.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises and Villagers

**Author's Note:**

I know everyone is thinking, "What the Heck?! Pascal just left and now he's back? What's going on?!" Well I knew everyone didn't want me to write 14 more chapters on what it was like without Pascal, so I decided to fast forward 2 weeks (read the quote "TWO WEEKS LATER". Just wanted to explain.

Chapter 7: Surprises and Villagers

Two Weeks Later

"Bo! Bo look! He's here!" I said excitedly when I saw Pascal's ship. "He's back!"

Bo smiled and said, "He sure is!"

Bo had been working non-stop since Pascal left.

I know this doesn't sound like much, but he's built four buildings in the past two weeks.

He told me that before a town could have enjoyable places, it must have the basic necessities like a doctor, houses, carpenter, animal store, and a general store.

So he decided to build two houses and two stores.

One of the stores was built like the Clinic in Waffle Town. The other was built like the General Store in Waffle Town.

Both of the houses were about average size and were very nice and homey.

I waved my arms and began jumping up and down.

"I think they see the island, Ariella. You don't have to pretend to be a monkey for them to see it." Bo joked. "But if you want to, go right ahead."

I laughed and stopped. "I just had to be sure." I said sarcastically.

Bo shook his head and laughed. "My God. I must have married my best friend by mistake." Bo teased. "Excuse me? Luke? Are you in there?"

We both laughed. Mom had always said I was just like my father.

A few minutes later, the boat docked; and Pascal jumped out of the ship.

"Pascal!" I said excitedly as I ran up and hugged him.

"Wow lass! Careful!" Pascal joked after he stopped himself from falling.

A young man, who looked only a few years younger than Bo, stepped off the ship.

He had short blue hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello." he said. "Heard you were looking for a doctor.

"Perry? Is that you?" Bo asked when he went to shake his hand.

"Bo?" the doctor asked. "Wow! It's been ages!"

They had a "mini-reunion" as they talked about what had been happening since the last time they had saw each other.

"So Pascal, how are my parents doing?" I asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Pascal said as he handed me a letter.

I took it from him hastily and began to read.

"_Dear Ariella,_

_Your father and I are so proud of you! I can't believe my little baby is raising her own island now! Is it true? Am I gonna be a… grandmother? I'm SO excited!!! Oh… Sorry. I said hi to Bear for you, but I don't think I need to give him your love. I hope you like your early-birthday present! _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad"_

I had almost forgotten that my birthday was in a few weeks. It's nearly the end of Fall now.

As I sat there pondering, I heard a familiar sound. It was a horse neighing.

It was Bear! Mom had sent me my horse!

I ran up and gave Bear a hug. "Oh Bear! I missed you so much!" I said as I squeezed my horse.

"Your mom wanted to surprise you." Pascal said. "Bo secretly built you a barn, as a surprise."

I smiled and hugged my horse again.

"Need some help carrying the stuff?" I asked.

Pascal nodded and we began to load Bear up.

After a couple of trips, Perry was moved in, and I had all of my supplies I had asked for.

But there was another surprise; Bo had also built me a Chicken Coop! And he had ordered me a baby chick!

I named my chick Nikki, fed her, and then went inside to make dinner. Bo had finally finished the pluming and electricity.

I made Fish Stew and Herbal Tea for dinner.

After talking for a while about what had happened when we were apart.

Then everyone went off to bed. Except me.

Once I was sure that everyone was asleep, I sneaked into the bathroom to use my "special order" that I had asked Pascal for secretly two weeks ago.

I tested three times. They all came out positive.

I was pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8: Return of the Komona

Chapter 8: Return of the Komona

"Morning sleepyheads!" Ariella said the next morning when Pascal and I came in for breakfast. "I'm so happy I finally have eggs! Now we can have a real breakfast!"

Pascal had brought Ariella a carton of eggs from her mom when he came back.

"Please tell me you didn't put your worm in the eggs Mrs. Early Bird." I joked tiredly as I poured a cup of coffee.

Ariella laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you Bo. I already ate it." she joked back.

She served up two plates of scrambled eggs and then went outside.

She came back in a few minutes later, with Perry right behind her.

"I thought we should invite him to breakfast, until I can give him some eggs." She explained as she served up two more plates.

"That's fine with me." I said with a smile.

Perry sat down next to me and we all began to eat.

"Have you had any more trouble from the Komona tribe?" Pascal asked as he took a bite of egg.

"Wait! I'm lost! Who's the Komona tribe?" Perry asked.

Ariella briefly explained the Komona tribe and the past events with them.

"Wow!" he said with astonishment. "Do you really think they're on your side?"

"Well… It's hard to say…" I answered.

"When Pascal left two weeks ago, one of the tribe members broke into our house. I think he was… looking for something…" Ariella said with a confused look. "When I asked him what he was doing here, he said it was none of my business and that I wasn't to tell any one that he had been here."

"But you did." Pascal said.

"Yes. I did." she said looking down sorrowfully. "I'm glad I did."

"They haven't done anything since, so I guess they found what they were looking for." I said as I finished off my eggs.

"Seconds anyone?" Ariella asked as she stood up.

We all said no, I was stuffed.

"_Ariella sure had been eating a lot lately… I wonder if… No… she would tell me… Wouldn't she?"_ I thought to myself.

"Well. We all be best to get off to work." Pascal said as he stood up. "Thanks again Ariella for a wonderful breakfast."

"Your welcome." She said happily as she cleared off the dinner table.

"Yeah. Thanks!" Perry said as he left.

Once Pascal and Perry had left, I stood up and said, "I better get back to work too."

I gave her a kiss good-bye and then made my leave.

***

"_She's hiding something… I just know it."_ I thought to myself as I began chopping wood.

I kept hacking away at the tree, trying to figure out what her big secret was, when I heard the leaves behind me rustle.

I stopped and turned my head slightly around.

I saw something dash through the forest.

I dropped my ax and began chasing after it. This was ending! Right here! Right now!

I followed it swiftly as I weaved through the maze of trees avoiding all obstacles.

I had never run this fast! Not even when I was racing Luke!

I grew closer and closer to the figure. Finally I was close enough!

I jumped and made my move.

No one messes with **my wife **and gets away with it.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets and Lies

Chapter 9: Secrets and Lies

I feel so horrible.

How can I keep the fact that I'm pregnant away from Bo?

He has the right to know. I felt my stomach turn.

I even checked with Dr. Perry this morning after Bo left!

I had to tell him. I mean… if he doesn't already know.

Bo's smart. He's probably known for a long time, and he just can't tell me.

Oh God. I hope he doesn't have to confront me.

I'd be too embarrassed!

How can you not tell your husband when your pregnant?!

I need to tell him! And I will. I'll do it today when he gets home from lunch.

At least, I hope I will.

"Ariella! Come here!" Bo called from outside.

Oh God! He's home already?!

I'm not ready!

Oh! Where does the time go?!

I bit my lip, took a deep breath, and then went outside to talk to him.

"Bo I-." I started. I stopped when I saw he had captured someone.

The man looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"He's from the Komona Tribe. He's the one who's been watching us." Bo said.

Then I realized where I had seen him.

"You're the guy who broke in!" I exclaimed.

"That's right." he said with a sarcastic tone.

He was about 6'3 and he was very tan, with black hair that stuck up out of his thin headband.

He had on a tiger skin skirt, hand guards, and shoes. Well his shoes were more like booties, but I'll just call them shoes.

"My tribe hates you. You destroyed the tranquility of this island!" he yelled.

"How did we do so?" Bo asked.

The Komona man turned pale.

"You. You." he started. "You cut down our trees and smashed our stone! And took our fruit!"

"We never took more than we needed. We used every little bit of everything." Bo said back. "Except for the fruit peels, but even you don't use those."

The man pouted, knowing this was true.

"We even planted more seeds so there will be more fruit." I fought back.

The man pouted for a minute, knowing he had been beat.

"You are trespassing on this island though! It has been the Komona's for thousands and thousands of generations!" he yelled.

"But, the Harvest Goddess brought us here." I said.

A shocked expression came on his face, and then it faded away with an angry one.

"I will not stand for this! Roshu will get you!" he yelled as he ran away.

Once he had gotten far enough away, I asked Bo "Who's Roshu"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's their tribal leader." Bo answered.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Well I guess that's settled." He said. "Back to work!"

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his arm. It was now or never. "Bo there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Tell me." he said.

I bit my lip. "Not out here."

We went into the house and I made him sit down.

"Bo. This isn't easy for me to say. And I'm sorry that I've been keeping it from you." I started.

He nodded his head, as to say he was all ears.

"Bo. I'm-"


	10. Chapter 10: Truth and a Crime

Chapter 10: Truth and a Crime

Before Ariella could say anything else, there was a loud, scream.

"I gotta go!" I yelled.

"But-" she tried to protest, but I was already out the door.

I ran to the dock, and then to the clinic.

I saw Perry searching through boxes and shelves persistently.

"Where is it? No. They couldn't of taken it." he was saying.

"What did who take?" I asked from behind.

Perry jumped ten feet in the air, then turned and saw me and laughed.

"Bo, you scared me half to death!" he joked.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Someone stole an expensive medicine." he said. "I know it wasn't Pascal, because I was with him when it happened…"

"And it wasn't Ariella or me because we were talking at our house when we heard you scream." I said.

"I would never even begin blaming and of you." Perry said shaking his head.

"Did you see anything?" I asked.

"Yeah." Pascal reminded himself. "I guess I did."

"What did you see?" I asked as I began to search through the boxes.

"I saw a tan man in a skirt running away. I ran inside after he got away and realized that he had stolen." Perry said as he sat down on one of the clinic couches.

"We'll lock the clinic up tonight. If you want, you could stay at our place. I'm sure we've got an extra bed somewhere." I said.

"No. It's okay. I'm not too scared, just a little shaken. I think I'll go home a little early and rest a bit." Perry said as he stood up.

I helped him lock up and walked him to his house.

"You can come over for lunch later." I suggested.

"I may take up your offer." Perry said with a smile. "But first I need some rest… and some Tylenol."

He walked into the house and closed the door.

I walked back to the house to comfort Ariella. She'd like to know what happened.

When I got there, she was cooking lunch.

She was making

"Hey Ariella." I said once I got there.

"Hello." she said, not looking up from the food.

"The Komona man stole some expensive medicine from Perry." I said as I sat down.

"Oh." she answered.

Why was she acting so weird?

"Ariella are you okay?" I asked as I reached towards her.

She pulled away from me and tried to hide her tears unsuccessfully.

"Ariella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh Bo. I wish-" she said as she cried.

"Ariella, You can tell me anything." I comforted.

"I-I." she said as she cried into my shoulder.

I brushed my fingers through her short reddish brown hair and tried to calm her down.

"Bo… You don't understand… You see I'm… I'm…" she sobbed.

"Your what?" I asked softly.

"I-" she choked.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

She pulled away from my hug, eyes full of tears.

"Bo." She said. "I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiveness

Chapter 11: Forgiveness

Bo's face grew pale and he began backing up.

"Your p-p.-pre." Bo stuttered.

"Bo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew you wouldn't like it." I said trying to over come the tears.

"Whe-Whe-When is it d-due?" he asked.

"Spring." I said as I looked at the calendar. It was early winter now.

"Spring." he repeated as if the word were alien.

"Bo, it's okay." I said trying to get him to calm down.

I helped him sit down on the couch and got him some water.

"Ariella… What…What…" he tried to say. "What kind of father would I be?"

I remembered are argument we had had.

"Bo. You'll do great. You had Dale and he was a great father." I comforted.

Bo didn't answer. His eyes seemed distant and he looked sick.

"I shouldn't have hid this from you for so long. I'm sorry." I said as I stood up.

Lunch wasn't going to make itself.

I left Bo in his thoughts on the couch and went back to cooking.

Soon Pascal and Perry were here for lunch.

It took us a while, but we got Bo off the couch and at the table.

He slowly an quietly ate.

"So I guess you told him." Pascal said as he ate his sandwich.

"Yeah." I answered. I feel bad that he had to be the last one to know.

"I guess he didn't tell you about the robbery." Perry said.

"What robbery?" I asked.

Perry told me about the robbery earlier that day.

"Roshu…" I said under my breath.

"What?" Pascal asked.

"Oh nothing…" I said. Was this what he had meant by Roshu's revenge?

After a relatively quiet lunch, everyone went back to work. Even Bo.

I went out to the barn and brushed Bear's soft mane.

"Oh Bear… What am I going to do?" I asked.

He didn't answer of coarse. He just sat there and ate his apple I had given him.

I went back in the house and made fried fish and white rice.

Bo came in only a few minutes after I had finished.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry about earlier. But like I said, I never really had a father growing up. My Aunt raised me." Bo said. "Dale didn't really have to do much. He didn't raise me. But he did take me in."

He looked up at the ceiling for a minute, and then continued.

"He and Luke took me in. Treated me like I was family. Over time, they grew on me. Their kind of my adopted family." Bo said.

He turned to me and smiled.

"I think Dale will help me." he said. "Raise _**our kid**_."

His eyes sparkled when he said, "our kid."

I smiled, and gave Bo a kiss.

"I love you, Bo." I said. "You're the best husband a girl could ever ask for."

"And you're the best wife in the world." he said.

I stood up when I heard the door open.

We went into the kitchen and began to serve dinner.

He really was the best husband in the world.

And I was the luckiest girl in the world to have him for a husband.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's kind of cheesy. But it's still sweet. Kind of sad though that he was the last one to know about the baby! ^.^**

**Happy St. Patricks Day everyone! I hope you wore green!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: A New Meaning

Chapter 12: A New Meaning

Ariella's stomach continued to grow as the harsh winter cold came in.

I worried about her every day at work. I'm glad I got the indoor heating working.

I've gotten used to the mood swings and cravings.

Perry says that he can't determine whether the baby will be a boy or a girl yet.

I don't mind. I'll be happy either way. Especially since I'll have help from my "adopted" father.

We haven't heard from the Komona tribe since the robbery. Maybe it's the cold weather.

Every day is pretty much the same.

We wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch, work some more, eat dinner, go to bed, and repeat.

Pascal and Perry have been coming over for every meal.

Ariella and I suggested it until she can get them some crops, herbs, and produce.

She really wants a cow. She says the milk would be good for the baby.

She also wants a sheep so that she can use the wool for blankets and clothes.

Pascal said that he would get her both once the storm cleared up.

It's been non-stop snowstorms all winter. Ariella gave one of our extra blankets to Bear so that he won't freeze.

Brr. I don't think I've ever been this cold.

We all can't wait for spring, for two reasons: warm weather and the baby.

***

"Hurry! Everyone inside! Close the door quick!" Ariella yelled when Pascal, Perry and I came in for dinner.

We all ran in and quickly slammed the door behind us.

Then we raced over to the fire to warm our num hands.

"When you're done warming up, I've got hot herbal tea and fish soup for dinner." Ariella said as she served up four bowls of soup.

Perry, Pascal, and I migrated from the toasty fireplace, to the dinner table.

We didn't talk until we had finished our first bowl of soup.

"Quite a storm." Ariella said as she served everyone seconds.

"I'll say! I've never seen this much snow in my life!" Perry said as he started on his second bowl.

"Me either." I agreed.

"Ah! You should have seen the snow in _my_ day!" Pascal exclaimed. "Up to your chin! If you were lucky that is."

We all listened carefully as Pascal described a snowstorm that he and his older brothers John and Gale had faced a **long** time ago.

But Ariella didn't seem to hear most of it. She was in a daze, staring into space as she worked through her fifth bowl of soup.

Once Pascal had finished, everyone had eaten three bowls of soup (other than Ariella who had seven) and was ready to go home.

Once Pascal and Perry were gone, I decided to ask Ariella what had been wrong.

"Hey Ariella. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh. I was just thinking about the baby." she said.

I thought for a minute, and then said, "What do you think we should name it?"

She looked at me and we both thought for a minute.

"If it's a boy, I want to name it Justin." I said. "It was my father's name."

She agreed. We thought a while, but couldn't think of a good girl name.

My mother's name had been Cathleen. And I never had grown fond to the name.

It was midnight, so we decided to go to bed.

Before I did, I looked at the calendar. Spring was only a week away.

Spring… the word had always meant an escape form the cruel bitter cold.

But now, it meant a new opportunity. This Spring, I was going to be a father.

A Father! I wonder if Luke felt like this when Akari was pregnant with Ariella.

Maybe I'll ask them when we see them in a few days for Christmas.

Ariella and I had already given a list of presents to Pascal for him to buy when he left.

So had Perry, or at least, I think he did.

I looked at Ariella sleeping peacefully beside me.

She looked like an angel. Well, minus the stomach.

I closed my eyes and drifted into peaceful dreams.

Spring… that magical word was my last thought that night.

It had a different meaning now… And that meaning will stay with me for as long as I live.

Spring…

I can't wait!


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is a **_**little**_** long since I have to cover the day before and the day of Christmas. The next chapter will skip into spring (Bo's new favorite season). I hope this chapter is good! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 13: Christmas

I ran around the house frantically cleaning and organizing everything while trying to roast a wild turkey.

Bo came in with the vegetables from the storage shed.

"Ariella. Calm down. Your parents won't be here until tomorrow." he said. "Stop dusting that shelf! That's the tenth time today! Everything's perfect. Don't worry."

"Sorry Bo. I guess I'm just nervous about my parents seeing our house." I said as I began to chop the vegetables.

"Why? It's not like their professional critics or anything." he joked.

"I know. I know." I said. "I just want to impress them."

"I can understand that." Bo said as he gave me a hug and kiss. "Just try to relax a little."

Luckily, Perry and Pascal wouldn't be back until lunch tomorrow.

He left yesterday to go get our gifts and my parents. He's supposed to be back tomorrow.

We had just finished dinner. Perry said he could take care of himself tomorrow.

I was especially nervous on how I was going to break the news to my parents that they were going to be grandparents.

Mom use to make me pluck gray hairs out of her head.

She also smothers her face with "wrinkle free" cream twice a day.

Dad says he'll never get old.

And that he'll be feisty and energetic until the day he died.

I finished chopping the vegetables and stuffed a few in the turkey.

"Man. You're killing me Ariella." Bo said as he sat on the couch. "That turkey smells _so _good. It's tempting."

I laughed and told Bo, "Well you better not lay a hand on this turkey until my parents get here. Or else."

He laughed, "I should be telling that to you." he joked.

I took a look at the turkey, and then went to the coop to feed my chickens.

I have four now. Nikki, Laura, Tommie, and Sara.

Now I'm able to give Perry eggs, so that he can make breakfast. But he's still invited to come over whenever.

Pascal eats with us since he lives with us. But like I said, he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow.

He left yesterday to go get our gifts and my parents. He's supposed to be back tomorrow.

Ow! They baby has been kicking a lot lately.

Perry thinks it will be a boy since it's so active.

I don't care either way. I'll still love it no matter what!

Once I finished feeding the chickens and collecting their eggs, I went to the barn to take care of Bear.

I gave Bear a few sugar cubes and brushed his soft brown mane.

He nipped my arm playfully and I kissed him on the nose.

I went back inside and found a **huge** surprise waiting on me. My parents…

***

"Mom… Dad… You're here early!" I exclaimed, trying not to yell.

"We wanted to surprise you!" mom said as she gave me a hug and kiss. "What a beautiful island this is! Your doing such a great job!"

Dad looked around the house and mom talked about how beautiful it was.

Then Bo walked in, and he dropped his armload of firewood the moment he saw my mom and dad.

I guess he wasn't expecting them either.

"What kind of would did you build this out of?" dad asked.

"Palm. Only kind they have a lot of here." Bo said.

"Interesting. Unique." Dad said as he gave Bo a nuggy. "Definitely you!"

"Mom. Dad." I interrupted. "Bo and I have something to tell you."

Dad loosened his grip and he and mom listened carefully.

I took a deep breath.

"I-I'm pregnant." I said.

Mom started crying with joy and Dad playfully wrestled with Bo.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Mom said as she hugged me.

"YOU MADE ME A GRANDFATHER!!!" Dad yelled at Bo. "You tiger! I never pictured you as a father. Or for that much, my son-in-law giving me **MY** grandkid!"

"Neither did I!" Bo exclaimed, as he broke free of Dad's grip.

"When is it due? Will it be a boy or a girl? Have you decided any names yet?" Mom asked.

"Slow down!" I joked. "The baby's due in the spring. No, we don't know if it will be a boy or a girl. And yes we have decided names."

Mom laughed. "Your father and I guessed that you were pregnant, but we didn't want to let you know we knew until you told us."

It didn't make since at first, but then I understood what she meant.

"Have you had dinner yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Pascal gave us something on the boat ride here." Mom confirmed.

"I don't know about you kids, but I'm tired!" Dad said as he stretched.

He laughed and then said, "Man! I **must** be getting old!"

I showed them to the guest room and then decided to go to bed.

Bo laid down next to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hehe. Some day huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Good night." he said after a few minutes.

"Night." I said back.

Then we both drifted to sleep.

***

I woke up early the next morning and quickly cooked up the rest of the food.

Pies, cakes, side-dishes, etc.

I also finished cooking the turkey.

Everything was ready by lunch. And everyone was starved since they hadn't had breakfast.

Perry, Pascal, Mom, Dad, Bo, and I all sat around our table and had Christmas dinner (or lunch).

After lunch, we all exchanged gifts.

Perry got medicine and furniture for the clinic.

Pascal got a new fishing hat and net and other things for his boat.

Bo got a new ax and a book on plumbing, electric wiring, heating and cooling, and other housework stuff in a **big** book called "Building".

Mom got a new knitting set, and a cookbook.

Dad got a book on "Grandparents 101" and a new ax.

I got baby stuff, money (for me and Bo of coarse), and… a surprise.

"Ariella. Come with me." Bo said as he led me to the barn.

Inside were a calf and a lamb! I ran up and hugged them both.

I named the black and white spotted calf Bettie; and the fluffy white lamb Felicity.

I kissed Bo and thanked him for my gift.

When I went back inside, mom said there was one more surprise.

She walked in her room, and brought back a small border collie puppy!

It began to lick me furiously. I laughed and petted him.

"Tonya had a litter of puppies just a few days ago, and I knew how much you love dogs." Mom said.

The puppy stopped licking me, and then ran to Bo and started licking him.

I had never asked Bo if he liked dogs, so I was a little nervous about the puppy.

"Good Boy!" Bo laughed. I sighed. Thank goodness.

"What are ya gonna name him?" Pascal asked.

"Jack." I said as he ran back to me.

I laughed as he began to lick me again.

This had been the best Christmas ever!

Once everyone had left and gone to bed, Bo and I snuggled on the couch by the fireplace with Jack.

Bo put his arm behind me, and held something above my head.

I looked up and saw mistletoe.

I smiled and laughed. "You didn't need that if you wanted a kiss, silly." I joked.

I gave him a kiss and we sat on the couch and eventually fell asleep.

What a great day…


	14. Chapter 14: Spring

Chapter 14: Spring

I stretched and looked up at the bright sunny sky.

The warm sunlight felt so good!

It was Spring 4th and I was helping Ariella till the field, since it's been harder for her to work lately.

Perry said the baby was due anytime now. I had already built the baby a room, for when it got older.

We hadn't decorated the room yet, since we didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

But we had bought the bed, nightstand and lamp.

So far, that's all the room had.

It was a small room, with one small window, a closet, pine wood floor, white wall paint, and the bed, nightstand and lamp.

Oh! And the toy chest Akari had bought.

I looked at Ariella who was happily sowing seeds.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"You ready for lunch?" she asked.

I nodded and dropped my hoe.

We ate sandwiches for lunch. And I fed Jack again. He is such a sweet dog.

We went back outside and finished sowing the seeds, and began to water them.

Once we had finished that, I went to the water pump and washed my hands and face.

I looked up at Ariella and smiled. She looked so gorgeous with the sunlight on her hair.

Suddenly, she stopped.

Her face grew pale, and she knelled over.

"ARIELLA!!!!" I screamed.

I ran as fast as I could over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She struggled to talk, she looked up at me and said, "Bo… It… It's time."

I nearly dropped her, and my heart started beating faster.

"My water… my water just broke…" she said painfully.

I quickly picked her up, and ran in a dead run to the Clinic.

Pascal saw me and ran in behind me.

"Ariella's water broke!" I yelled when I ran in.

Perry's face grew white and he said, "This way! Hurry!"

I ran after Perry, with Pascal close behind, and Ariella screaming in my arms.

I laid her down on the bed, and stood beside her, having her hold my hand through the whole thing.

I don't want to go into much detail about it, but it was the most wonderful and horrible times of my life.

Pascal helped Perry and ran to get whatever he needed.

Ariella screamed in pain, and cut the circulation out of my hand half the time.

Perry kept yelling things to Pascal and Ariella.

It all seemed like a blur to me.

After twenty hours of labor, it was over.

***

Perry asked me to wait in the lobby for a few minutes so he could talk to Ariella.

I agreed, but I hadn't even seen my new son/daughter yet.

I paced back and forth in the lobby.

Pascal had gone to the farm to take care of the animals and plants.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

Perry walked into the lobby and smiled at me.

"I have some exiting news." he said happily.

I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You and Ariella are the proud parents… of twins." he said happily.

My stomach clinched.

_Twins…_


	15. Chapter 15: Twins

Chapter 15: Twins

I looked at my newborn babies' pump round faces.

They barely had any hair, of coarse, and their eyes were shining brightly.

They had dark brown hair, like me and my mom, and blue green eyes, like Bo.

Bo looked at me and smiled.

I let him hold them. The boy tugged on his hair and the girl gurgled and laughed when she touched his nose.

Twenty hours of labor had been worth it.

He handed them back to me and we both watched them as they played.

"What should we name them?" Bo said, already knowing the boy's name.

"Justin and…" I said. "Danielle."

"Danielle… That's a beautiful name." Bo said.

Not trying to brag, but Danielle **is** gorgeous.

Justin grabbed Danielle's hair and made happy gurgling sounds.

Danielle waved her arms happily and laughed.

Luckily, mom had sent us girl and boy baby clothes, since we didn't know which it was going to be.

She said she'd return all the other clothes and buy more for whatever kind of baby it was.

I sat up in the hospital bed and gave Bo a kiss.

"Thanks for sharing one of the most magical times of my life with me." I said happily.

After another hour, Bo and I went home with our newborn babies.

We decided to let the babies sleep with us in our bed until Pascal could get us two cradles.

I brought the babies around the house and then lied down on the bed with them.

Bo came in and then went into the kitchen.

He brought me fish stew and went into the kitchen too eat his.

After I ate, I fed the babies, and then put them to bed.

"Some day huh?" he asked jokingly as he sat down beside me.

"Heh. I'll say." I answered weakly.

"Perry says you'll need a few days rest before you can get back to farm work." Bo said.

I sighed.

"Until then. I'll take care of the farm." Bo said.

I looked up at him in astonishment.

"I've already taken care of everything. And it's only three days." Bo confirmed.

He grabbed my hand firmly and said, "You trust me, don't you?"

I smiled and said, "With my life." And then I gave him a kiss.

Jack jumped up on the bed and sniffed the babies.

Then he walked in a circle, and curled up beside them.

"I guess Jackie knows who his knew little masters are.

"I guess so." Bo answered.

Bo and I snuggled up on the bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

We were exhausted.

***

We woke up to the crying of two little babies.

I looked at the radio alarm clock next to the bed and moaned.

It was two thirty in the morning.

I got up and changed their diapers.

They still whined. So I fed them.

Then I rocked them to sleep.

And I, Thank God, also fell asleep.

And did not wake up again that night.

**Author's Note:**

**Lol, For anyone who use to watch "The Brave Little Toaster", the "new little master…" thing will make since. I have been waiting for forever and a day to reveal that Bo and Ariella have twins! I'M SO EXCITED!!! Lol. Sorry. It's been really hard to keep this secret; especially from Shari, who is my cousin and a reader. She thought it was **_**just**_** gonna be a girl! I'm never gonna stop laughing! Sorry for babbling on. Hope everyone was as shocked and surprised as I hoped. I've been in a writing mood this week. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Parenting

Chapter 16: Parenting

I woke up at around six-thirty the next morning.

Ariella was still asleep, so I quietly went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Once I was done, I heard the babies cry.

I ran into the bedroom and quieted them down before they could wake Ariella.

Then I sat them on my lap as I ate breakfast.

Then Pascal woke up. He had left yesterday to get baby stuff and to tell Ariella's parents about the babies, he had got home late last night.

"Morning lad!" he said he stretched. "Morning." I replied.

"Can I hold them?" he asked. I handed him Danielle and Justin and the gurgled and laughed.

Pascal laughed when Justin grabbed his hat and Danielle pulled on his nose.

"I never had kids or grandkids of my own." he laughed.

"Well. You are their grandfather in a way." I said.

He lived with us, came to family events, ate every meal with us, and he helped us out a lot. He was like family.

Justin pulled Pascal's hat over his eyes and Danielle laughed happily.

"Their adorable!" Pascal exclaimed. "What are their names?"

"Justin and Danielle." I said as I served Pascal breakfast and took the babies from him.

"Fine names." he said.

"I just wonder how I'll get the farm work done and keep an eye on them." I said.

"I got just the thing for you!" Pascal said, now done with his omelet.

He ran into his room and brought back a double baby holder.

"Perfect!" I said as I put it on.

I put both babies in, and then went outside to work.

I fed the animals, collected eggs, sheared the sheep, milked the cow, watered the crops, and gave Bear an apple.

Since I had the two babies in the holder, I was able to get done fast.

I went inside the house and saw that it was nearly eleven.

I put the babies on the ground to play, and went for the kitchen.

I cooked Ariella breakfast, and went in her room to see that she was already up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. How are you?" I asked as I handed her the food.

She stretched and said, "Better. I just wish I didn't have to stay on bed rest… I hate not being able to do anything!"

She started to eat, and the babies cried from the other room to be picked up.

I ran and got them and plopped them on the bed.

Once Ariella had finished eating, she nursed them and I put them down for a nap.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked her.

"Could you get me a book?" she asked.

I went and grabbed her a few books off the shelf.

"These good?" I asked.

"Perfect." she answered.

I went into the living room and sat on the couch.

I grabbed a book on the in table and began to read.

Then I… accidentally fell asleep.

Being a parent was tough… Luckily… The babies were well behaved… Well, for babies that is…


	17. Chapter 17: Toddlers and a Growing Town

Chapter 17: Toddlers and a Growing Town

**3 years later…**

"Mommy!!" Danielle cried. "Justin stole my dolly, again!"

I turned around and saw little Danielle, eyes full of tears, running to me to tell on her little brother… Again…

"Did not! I just picked it up to look at it! I let you look at my dinosaur!" he cried.

Even though Danielle and Justin are twins, Danielle is older by a few minutes.

I don't really remember the birth, and neither does Bo. It all seemed like kind of a blur…

I never even realized that I gave birth twice… I felt really stupid…

"OW! Mom! Justin pulled my braid!" she cried.

"Children!" I yelled. It feels weird to be the parent. I wonder if my mom felt like this?

"You won't get to go into town with Daddy today if you keep fighting." I scolded.

Both of them stopped their bickering. That was what they loved more than anything.

In the past three years, the small little town has grown.

First, a clerk moved in. We finally didn't have to ask Pascal for everything. Though we still do sometimes.

Then, two small families moved in. One opened an Animal Barn, and the other opened a Vegetable Farm.

Next, an Italian baker moved in!

Then an old man, named Joey, moved in. He opened a small candy and toyshop. (It's a half and half.)

Candace's daughter opened a clothing store.

We even have an inn now! And two restaurants!

A priest moved in to, so we make sure to go to church every Sunday.

Yep, our town has grown a lot in the past four years.

A lot of people have moved here without opening any stores too.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Danielle cried when she saw Bo. She's a daddy's girl like me.

Justin ran to me and lifted his arms up, so I picked him up. He's a momma's boy.

Bo came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Daddy!" Danielle interrupted. "Are we going to town now?"

"I wanna get a lollipop the size of my head!" she exclaimed as she rounded her hands around her head.

Justin's eyes widened. "They make them that big?" he asked.

"Of course silly!" she laughed.

"We aren't going anywhere until you two get your shoes on." I said.

"Okay mommy!" they both said when we put them down. And they ran into the house, faster than a speeding bullet.

"Hehe." Bo said as he gave me a hug. "They sure do have a lot of energy huh?"

"If only we could bottle up that energy and sell it… We'd make millions!" I exclaimed.

"We surely would." he agreed.

A few minutes later, the kids ran outside with their shoes on.

I sighed deeply.

There was one thing this island didn't have… A school.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Justin cried. "Can we go to the candy store first?" he asked with his blue-green eyes twinkling.

"Sure we can." I agreed.

Bo held Danielle's hand, and I held Justin's hand as we walked into town.

Sunshine Town.

"Hey Ariella! Hey Bo!" Joey said when we walked through the door.

"Hey Joe." Bo and I chimed.

"One piece of candy and one toy." I instructed.

"Yes mommy!" they agreed, and they ran around in 'their own little world'.

"So… What's new?" Bo asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Joey asked.

Bo and I both shook our heads in confusion.

"A new teacher is moving in next week!" he said happily.

"Really?!" I asked in shock. Finally!

"That's great!" Bo said. "I'll get started on the school house tomorrow."

Danielle and Justin came back with their arms full.

Danielle had a giant rainbow lollipop and a new dress for her doll.

Justin had a toy car and a bag of gumdrops.

We paid for their things and left.

Bo and I ran a few errands and then went to get dinner.

After we ate, we went home and put the kids to bed.

Bo and I sat on the couch with Jack and relaxed.

"Can you believe it? We're finally going to have a school!" I said as I petted Jack.

Bo snuggled up to me and said, "Yeah. I was worried about that for a while… I'm glad the kids will have a school to go to. Though there aren't many kids here…"

Justin and Danielle were the only real kids on the island.

All of the other kids are 13 or older.

I sighed.

Beggars can't be choosers I suppose.

Before I went to bed, I went to check on the little ones.

They were happily sleeping in their beds.

They looked like little angels…

I pulled their blankets over them and gave them both a second good-night kiss.

As I began to leave, Justin sat up and rubbed his tired little eyes and asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Can I have a glass of water?" he asked.

"Sure dear." I answered.

I went and got him a glass of water and then kissed him on the head.

"Good night mommy… I love you…" he said tiredly as he drifted to sleep.

"I love you too, baby." I said happily.

Parenting sure did have it's ups and downs. But I loved it anyways.


	18. Chapter 18: A New Resident

Chapter 18: A New Resident

I looked at the brand new, small, maroon red, schoolhouse.

I had done a good job.

"Mommy. What's that?" Justin asked curiously.

"That's your new school house. You and sissy will be starting school next year, sweet heart." Ariella explained.

Justin hugged Ariella's leg and cried, "But I don't wanna leave you mommy!"

"No. No. Silly." I said as I knelt down and messed up his hair. "You'll just go during the day time, when mommy and daddy are working. Then you'll come home. And it's only five times a week."

"Five times?!" he exclaimed.

"That's out of seven silly." Danielle laughed.

Even though they were twins, Danielle sure did act older…

"Really? I thought it was outta four, since we'll be four next year." Justin said.

Then we all laughed, that boy was a nut!

"Daddy! Who's that?" Danielle asked as she pointed her finger.

I looked at who she was pointing at, it was a young woman.

She had black hair and brown eyes, she had on a long black skirt, and a white dress shirt, and she wore glasses.

She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Ariella.

"Oh! Hello there." she said surprisingly. I guess she hadn't seen us.

"Hi!" Ariella said happily. "Are you the new resident everyone's talking about?"

"I guess so." She said. "And who might you be."

"I'm Ariella, I'm a farmer. This is Bo, my husband, he's a carpenter." Ariella said.

"Hey!" I said.

"And these our kids, Danielle and Justin. They'll be in this school next year." Ariella finished.

"Hi!" Danielle and Justin chimed.

"Hello." the lady replied.

" So what's your name?" Ariella asked.

"I'm Tanya. The new teacher." She said. "And may I say, I am honored to be in your presence."

"Huh? Why?" Ariella asked.

"You both stayed on this island form the beginning, and stayed here through thick and thin." she said admiringly. "I wish I could do something that brave in my life."

"Really?" Ariella asked.

Just then, Danielle tugged on my shirt. "Can we go play on the new playground daddy?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie." I answered. "YEAH!" they both said happily, and then they ran off to play.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-three." she answered.

"Then you still have your whole life ahead of you." I said. "Don't feel down yet."

"You both look very young… How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-four, and Bo's…" Ariella began to say.

"Thirty-eight." I interrupted. I looked at her face, and saw she was shocked by the age difference.

I sighed. "We need to get home." I said. "We're expecting Ariella's parents tomorrow. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Tanya answered.

Then with the children, we went home.

We sent the kids to their room to play, and Ariella started cooking.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BO?! You don't ask a woman her age! It's rude!" she exclaimed.

"It was just to make a point." I said as I filled Jack's water bowl. "Please don't get upset about this. I don't like it when you're upset."

She calmed down and smiled. "I guess you're right. Sorry I exploded like that."

I gave her a kiss and said, "It's alright. Asking her age probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to do."

I watched her cook, and then told the kids to wash up and come to dinner when it was done.

After dinner, we went to bed. Ariella stayed up and cleaned for a while though.

But she wasn't as bad as Christmas three years ago.

I was glad we could all get along. And I was excited for Akari and Luke to see their grandkids again.


	19. Chapter 19: A Friendly Visit

Chapter 19: A Friendly Visit

"Danielle! Justin! Wake up!" I said as I turned on their bedroom light. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming today." It felt so weird to call my parents that.

"Yeah!" Justin said as he jumped out of bed. "I wanna show them my new car!"

"I want to have a tea party with Grandma and Alice!" Danielle said.

Alice is her favorite doll. She has blonde yarn hair, and blue button eyes.

"She'll look great in her new purple dress!" Danielle exclaimed.

I laughed. "First we need to eat breakfast and get dressed. Grandma and Grandpa will be here in just a few hours.

Danielle and Justin raced to get dressed, and then ran into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal.

They brushed their teeth, and I combed their hair. They're pretty independent for three year olds.

"How about you get everything ready, while I go give the animals breakfast?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Danielle said. She loves animals, but she hates farm work.

"But I want to help you mommy!" Justin said. He loves to help me out.

"Okay. I'll go take care of the animals, and you go water the crops, okay?" I said.

"Okay!" he said happily. Watering was his favorite.

He grabbed his little watering can, and ran outside.

I quickly fed the animals and collected the milk, eggs, and wool. Then I went outside and helped Justin water and then helped him clean up.

A few minutes after that, Mom and Dad were here.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Danielle and Justin yelled excitedly as they ran and hugged them.

"Oh look at you!" mom said. "You both have gotten so big!"

"Grandpa!" Justin said excitedly. "Come look at my new toy car!"

Justin led dad into his room.

"Grandma! Can we go outside and have a tea party with Alice?" Danielle asked.

"Of coarse sweetheart!" mom said.

Mom followed Danielle outside and I was left with Bo.

"Heh. Kids seem to have them distracted." Bo joked.

"Yeah. This is the first time I can remember being alone in a long time." I said as I gave Bo a kiss.

"Yeah… It's nice, but it would be too quiet here without them." Bo said.

"I know. I don't think I could let them leave for more than a day." I said.

I looked at the clock and said, "I should get lunch ready."

"I'm gonna go into town to get some things. Be back soon." Bo said.

"Bye."

***

Danielle was having so much fun playing tea party with mom. So I decided to let them eat outside.

I brought them a plate of mini sandwiches. I had PBJ for Danielle, and ham and cheese for mom.

I brought Justin and dad sandwiches and chips, since Justin was having a car show.

I made PBJ for Justin, and Turkey and Swiss cheese for dad.

When Bo got home, we had lunch at the dinner table.

"I'll cook dinner tonight. You just rest." Bo said.

I agreed, and went and laid down in bed.

Jack jumped up and I began to pet him.

This island is everything I wanted it to be… It was perfect…

If only we didn't have to worry about the Komona…

Ah well… Nothing's too perfect.

My eyes grew heavy, and I fell asleep.

It was no longer a horror, it was… almost like a dream…

And I hope I never wake up…

**Author's Note:**

**Last chapter! Wow, already? I wish I could of included the Komona tribe more… But I ran out of ideas for them. But they'll be in the next story a lot more! The next story is going to be about Danielle when she's a teenager. And a few difficult choices she makes… Will she fall into the Komona's trap? Or will a new friend help her out.**

**Find out in "Two Different Worlds", Now Out!**


	20. Preview for Two Different Worlds

**Preview For: "Two Different World's" Enjoy!**

"Come on Justin! It's just a bit further!" I said to my twin brother as I pushed the tall grass out of my way. "D-Danni!" he cried. Danni was the nickname he gave me. "We aren't supposed to be back here! Mom's going to get mad!" He's such a goody-two-shoes! Doesn't he know being disobedient is all a part of being a teenager? Even though we're only a few minutes apart, we sure are different.

I ignored him and continued making my way through the thicket. "Danni!" he said, quickly changing into a whisper. "Remember what mom and dad said? This is the Komona territory! What if they catch us? And… sacrifice us or something to their cow gods!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know they're dangerous. But come on Justin, get real. Their not going to '_sacrifice' _us to any god of theirs! Now shut up and quit acting like a baby!" "Fine…" he mumbled.

Then there was a rustle of leaves. "What was that?! It was a Komona, wasn't it?!" Justin said, a little loudly. Gosh, for a fifteen-year-old boy, he sure was a scaredy cat. "It was probably just a squirrel. Now shush up!" I said. "No! You can go be a cow sacrifice all on your own! I'm going home!" he said. "Whatever." I said to myself. I turned around and began walking again.

There was another rustle in the leaves. Then, a twig snapped. A shiver ran up my spine. _"Maybe it really is a Komona." _I thought. No. I was just imagining it. There's nothing to be afraid of! I heard something run behind me. When I turned to see it, it ran behind me again. _"WHAT WAS THAT?!" _I thought nervously.

I began to walk quickly back to town. It began to follow me. I sped up, and so did it. Soon I found myself running with all my might. I was almost there… I think I can make it! But it was too late. The thing jumped on me and pinned me against a boulder. I looked up and saw a man with a spear pointed directly at me! What was I going to do now?!


End file.
